Serendipity
by WizardGurl
Summary: What if Draco and Ginny never meet? Their parents never became eneimes? Only fate will tell
1. Stars lead to Fate

Serendipity Chapter One: The Gloves  
  
  
  
Time does not have an end, it goes on forever inside our minds, and shows in reality on clocks, and our eyes don't always see that we can't grasp it and keep it forever. Minute by minute this time that we own is leaving, escaping and vanishing into particles of dust and remembrance. We may only take the little odd balls of life and stick them into the memories of childhood. But sometimes an unfortunate accident can turn into a romance story like none other. So what if you just take a change on someone and hope that fate will lead the way? Well no matter how hard you try, you may end up with something called Serendipity.  
  
It was five days until Christmas and for those "I can do anything last minute." Shoppers, Ginny stepped outside unto the mystic world of Christmas air and magic. She looked up into the sky seeing some "dumb" constellation and moved on to the northern star. She had always wanted to follow that star and find what it led to. She was always of the romantic type who had her nose stuck in the latest Sue Hassler Romance Novels. She had always believed in one thing her whole life. The meaning of Serendipity. An unfortunate accident! When she had meet Ethan she know that this meaning was going to be the right accident! But maybe Ethan wasn't the right guy; maybe all along that dumb constellation was the direction to him!  
  
The snow was starting fall in a light fashion catching a snowflake with every step. No two snowflakes were every the same type, a known fact that Ginny was still searching to see if that was right or wrong. She stopped in front of a used bookstore and entered Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jin- the door slammed shut against a sudden burst of air. All around New York the all too common "Dings" when you entered and exited a shop were replaced with choirs singing Christmas Songs. She was hoping against hope that Ethan would take the clue to buy her this book but he didn't get it. She moved along to the Romance Novels and looked for "Love in the finesse of Chloe." It was the newest book of Hassler's and if Ethan didn't get the hint, well she would buy it anyway. She paid for it quickly and moved along, each stare growing worse. Its not that she did something bad or anything. It's just that she was from England and every time she went out she would receive stares and questions of how to say a certain word. She began to hurry her pace as she glanced at the overhead clock tower.  
  
"Is that the time already?"  
  
It was ten minutes till midnight and the store was going to be closed in two hours. Ethan was going to get worried.  
  
Three minutes and a new record later she arrived at Macys' Department Store. There was a tremendous line. She pushed her way to the front of the line dashing to get the pair of gloves that she had loved since she has seen them in the ad at home. As she reached her hand to grab them, she was forced into a tug of war.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Uh."  
  
A man in his twenty's stood their dumbstruck in the middle of the tug of war.  
  
"I was going to actually by these sir."  
  
"Oh, me too. Excuse me Miss do you have one other pair?"  
  
"We have what's there."  
  
"Oh my god! He is British too!" Ginny thought silently to herself.  
  
"Well then you can have it then." He said letting go of the other glove.  
  
"No I don't want it, really but thanks for the offering." She put it back on the stand. A hand grabbed for it and a voice was heard.  
  
"Then I'll take it-"  
  
"You didn't let us finish. This is going to be my girlfriend in um."  
  
"Two months after the accident when."  
  
"Okay just take them you two, and have a nice holiday."  
  
"Here you can buy them, and would you like to go out for Coffee?"  
  
"Sure. I know this nice place."  
  
This place was just the begging of the romance between these two. The name was Serendipity and only time can tell if this was an unfortunate accident or not.  
  
"So where did you find this place?" He asked with great emphasis on his question.  
  
"Oh, well actually it was the name that called me here. I've always loved that name, it has a certain ring to it. It means an unfortunate accident. It was always a sweet name for what it meant."  
  
"Well they make the best damn coffee in this world. What part of England of you from."  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
"Well I'm Draco."  
  
Ginny looked into Draco's eyes slowly trying to re-ignite them. They looked so dead, like something had gone wrong in his life. She had always had the gift of reading eyes. Now I know it sounds crazy but it was the same thing as reading minds. She looked away in case Draco got suspicious.  
  
"Well nice meeting you Draco I have to go. Its getting late and my boyfriend will be wondering about me."  
  
"Yeah mine too."  
  
Ginny gave a second look at him.  
  
"I mean I have a girlfriend, not a boyfriend."  
  
"Right."  
  
She turned on her heel and tried to hide her laugh.  
  
"Crap that always happens."  
  
A family setting near by looked at him with endless disgust."  
  
"What its America!"  
  
Ginny was half-way home when she realized that she forgotten her gloves and book at Macys'  
  
At the same exact moment a little voice hit Draco, he forgot his scarf at Macy's  
  
They ran, but Draco got their first. He went up the escalator to see the girl grabbing her bag. Draco walked two steps and stopped. Little words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Do you want to do something?"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
It was winter and love was in the air. So the two strangers went ice- skating. It was the right thing to do on a magical night such as this one. They talked of movies, of childhood, and of unfortunate accidents.  
  
"Ouch!" A small voice called into the night. After talking about accidents Ginny had fallen unto the ice and hurt her elbow.  
  
Draco rushed to the scene of the crime to help Ginny and put a bandage on her elbow and kissed her "boo-boo" away. He glanced at her freckles on her arm and up into the sky.  
  
"Hey see that mix-up in the sky?"  
  
She looked up and gulped. That was the same dumb mixed up stars form that was directly left of the northern star  
  
"No, actually I don't know of that mix-up of stars."  
  
"Well that my friend is the mixed stars that form Coaspea. She was a queen and thought very highly of herself. Always looking into the mirror, making sure that her dresses were finer silk then any of her friends. Well one day she ran to Zeus begging him to name something after her. She pushed him little by little each day. One day she has gone to the max and Zeus banished her. She put her into the heavens forever upside down so she would have all the blood rushing to her head."  
  
Ginny giggled a little bit as he drew Coaspea onto her arm and got up to walk around the park with Draco. The night was getting ready for Christmas, and on every street their were Santa Clause man dressed up to help the poor. They stopped at one and she quickly put in a five-dollar bill. They moved along and stopped at a band of tubas playing "Silent Night."  
  
"Can I have your phone number? Man those are a lot of tubas."  
  
"Sure thing." She quickly wrote it down, but as time will take its road the wind picked up again and set the number out of the eager hand of Draco.  
  
"Can you write it again?"  
  
"No, don't you see fate is telling us to back off. I can't just give it to you like that."  
  
"Well forget about that fate stuff let's try that again."  
  
"Do you have a five dollar bill?"  
  
"Sure here, but what."  
  
"Write your name and number on it and stay right here. Just stay!"  
  
She grabbed it and ran across the street. With a blink of an eye she bought a package of candy and headed back over to where Draco looked shocked.  
  
"Now if that five dollar bill gets back to me, then that means that fate wanted us to be together."  
  
"Then we need something with your name and number in out into the world."  
  
Ginny took out her book that she was longing to read. Hoping the fate would take the right direction.  
  
"See this book. Tomorrow I'm going to write my name and number in it. I'm going to be selling this book to a Used Bookstore. You find it and you call me. Then we will let fate decide."  
  
"We need one more thing then. To make this "fate" thing work."  
  
Ginny looked above her. The Weldon Hotel was her dream hotel that as a little kid she wanted to go into. She made a mad dash with Draco to the elevators.  
  
"Get into that one and I'll get into this one. If we randomly pick the same one then fate is telling us to be together." The doors were closing and Ginny whispered while throwing the bag.  
  
"My name's Ginny. Its Ginny!"  
  
Inside Dracos' elevator he took a deep breath and pressed number twenty- three. If this is what fate was doing to him then this is how he was going to conquer it. At the same exact moment Ginny pressed twenty-three also. But something happened that fate didn't mean to do. The doors of Draco's elevator opened and in came an older man with his son. The son ran to the buttons and pressed random numbers.  
  
"I'm actually meeting someone on a random floor."  
  
"Well that won't be to hard now will it?"  
  
Each floor more people piled into the elevator. The floor that fate was edging them into opened as Ginny pressed the bottom floor button. Draco ran to fate, only the fate that was in his keeping was gone. Everyone filed back into the elevator as Draco slammed his fist against the buttons. The last words staining in his mind. "My name's Ginny. Its Ginny." Everyone left the elevator and it was he and the bag. He slowly opened the back and saw the other glove to the pair. A single tear fall to his cheek. This one change he actually had with fate was lost forever. He has never felt this way about Emma, she was a wonderful girlfriend but he never felt that fate had cared about him and Emma. It was getting late and he had things to do, he wanted to see Ginny again. He never knew that something so sudden would stay like this. He had lost her! But why was fate doing this now? She had a boyfriend though and still she wanted to test fate. They had things in common that sometimes Emma just seemed like a bluer. He had past situations that he connected with Ginny about, and still fate was taking their time to push his luck. Well that was that, if fate didn't want them to be together then so be it.  
  
Ginny walked home causing tears to run down her face. She had pushed fate's luck and now it was never going to be the same. She know exactly what was wrong with Dracos' past but she was not a liberty to say. She wanted to be with this guy that she only knew a half a million minutes ago. Ethan would never understand her strange ways of knowledge in the eyes of two people. Even Ethan was her Hogwarts School Sweetheart. She had loved him since her last year at Hogwarts; they were the couple of the school. They went to the best After-Hogwarts Schooling money could buy when she received an extra bonus from Dombuldore. She had saved his life once from enemy hands. This memory would never be forgotten. It was five days from graduation and Ethan and meet You-Know-Who one night in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny and Ethan were walking and talking about the future. He was very close to killing Ethan, as Ginny grasped her wand she shouted a curse to stun the living daylights out of him. She had always been talking into the dark arts when she found out about her gift. But maybe fate would come and escape into the stars and change the course of life.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
While you all wait answer these questions:  
  
-Is to get Draco really her destiny? -Will fate get it right this time? -What is up with Draco and his past? -Will Ginnys' Eye Reading prove otherwise? -What will the 2nd chapter reveal  
  
::Plays music::  
  
Okay cool! First chapter done! This rocks! I'm having so much fun writing this story and I have three pages (front to back) full of notes. It will get longer as it goes. Now I'm not sticking exactly to the movie so that I can explore their true feelings and what they were doing before you get introduced to them. I actually wish I could write more for the chapter but I can't spoil the 2nd-3rd chapter. Because things happen for the best, I hope you finish reading this chapter and can't wait to read the next one. I will be looking over my notes and story plots. Then I will write the 2nd chapter. First I need to see how well this goes with Fiction Alley. ::grins:: Now I might be slow writing my chapters because of reasons. 1. Keeping up with sniffing out shiny objects for Fiction Alley and getting them done ::Nuffling Jobs:: 2. School and homework, which includes writing and re-writing the plots and notes. 3. Writing the story is going to take some time, I originally had five chapters and don't get me wrong that's TOO short so I'm going to have a sequel!  
  
Now to be honest I actually started this project about six weeks ago during the summer. Rekio Neao writer of Serpent's Bride got me loving Romance novels again =0) (like chaos' big nose smiles?) I started writing one and it turned out all right. Thank you Rebecca Padfoot for helping me with all the drafting. Well it didn't go to well with Fiction Alley so I gave up (after submitting it eight times) and thoughts of movies. Coming across Serendipity I rented it and wrote notes (on scrap paper used for artists) now writers and pre-writers. Word to the wise NEVER USE THIS TIME OF PAPER! It was three o' clock in the morning (ending at five in the morning) and I could not read a word =0( Not very good? So I re-wrote the notes (Friday) and the first chapter took two days to complete. Believe it or not.  
  
So now I have my plot all done but some minor to major "thoughts" of the characters alone with actions will change off and on. Because if I stuck right to the script of the movie then I would have five chapters and EVERYONE would be so confused. I want to thank Rebecca Padfoot and Celina87 for helping beta read and review my chapter. This really means a lot to me as I just moved and got back on the net. Also I'm really excited to jump- start this story because it's such a great movie and book, and the movie. Now in the actual movie it was Bloomingdale's that this all happened but I liked Macys' Department store as my main scene.  
  
© 2001 Miramax films  
  
Mrs. Hassler is a British Writer and I needed someone form England to make this book (Thanks to quick glance/write notes technique I didn't get the full name of the book and tried my best and looked up British Writers.) So please bear with me if this isn't right and I'm very sorry to the real author. I started writing this chapter at 4:03 PM (my time) and its now 6:50 PM. ^_~ So thank you to Mrs. Hassler for letting me use your name and many hugs.  
  
I will be taking you to England, New York, and San Fan. in this story. Now if you would like to talk about what you would like to see in the story please e-mail me at sabrina8687@yahoo.com I would love to talk about the story. For future confusions please read the summary Draco and Ginny have never met in the story, and did not go to Hogwarts at the same time. Confusion solved ^_^ I've had this story suck in my end for you have no idea how long since I was cleaning my room. It's not that I forgot it's just that I've been very busy. Well I'm starting to babble about my own little Author's notes page but why shouldn't I? Now please continue reading this is going to be so much fun to write and I can't wait to write more ^_^ As always I do NOT own the characters or the plot of this story. This is © by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers; it applies with Miramax Films. I'm going to take a break form the computer right now and go start the 2nd chapter notes ^_~ And send it off for beta reading. Well stick around for the 2nd chapter.  
  
ºSabrina Spelmenº 


	2. At a Blink of an eye

Serendipity Chapter Two: At a blink of an eye  
  
Three years have passed since the fortnight before Christmas, our lovers of fate have gone their separate ways. The snow has melted into the spinning wheel with the future that we breathe. Something's sound silly to "make-believe" but remember that when you look up into the sky to your left that "silly make-believe" star mix-up still lingers.  
  
  
  
Case #05126716  
  
Plaintiff- Abby Williams Lawyers: Virginia Star Gray, Mickleson Thomas Lee  
  
Defendant- Summer Visopilla Lawyers: Draco Malfoy, Emma Lily Smith  
  
Case: Mrs. Abby Williams is accusing Summer Visopilla of becoming a death eater and killing some people in her community. She is suing and hoping to bring her to jail for damages to her home and surrounding areas in the community. She killed the following people:  
  
Thomas Wands Mandy Kathleen's Witty Wands Ben Stack Rebecca Lupin Jacob Green Mary Miscue Millie Patella Robert Combos Tara Smiths M.C. Jackson Heather Cauldron  
  
Witness' for Plaintiff: Abby's Sister (Molly Williams) Neighbor (Smith Barneyson) Squat Team Captain (R'nay Zelweager)  
  
Witness' for Defendant: Summer's Sister (Minkia Vispolla) Best Friend (Cherry Welch) Next Door Neighbor (Heather Wands)  
  
Cross Examination Questions:  
  
Emma paused and signed at the computer that was in front of her before typing. The ministry was asking her to use muggle equipment because they needed to know how good it was. Draco helped her learn about muggle things because he had a secret liking for computers. This was going to be a long case and lucky for her she had Draco with her. Draco was one of the top lawyers and never failed a case. Looking back at the screen she began to type her questions.  
  
What were you doing on the night of the crime? Where was the wand when you arrived? Will you please explain what made you suspect Summer?  
  
Just then a sudden burst of "fate" wind picked up and sent her papers flying though the library at top speed. She ran as fast as she could to grab them before they blew out the window. When she arrived back to the computer she looked over the questions and almost cried at the next question that "someone" had typed. Will you marry me Emma Lily Smith?  
  
  
  
She screamed at such a question and at that split second roses feel down upon her head, one by one the formed a line leading outside. She took the path with a sign of happiness exploding. There outside it seemed like the whole community of witches and wizarding friends came to join in, Her best friend stood to her left, mother and father were smiling nodding beside her. Draco came into her vision and he on one knee was holding a 50k gold diamond ring. She smiled with hesitation everyone's eyes are on her.  
  
"Yes Draco I will marry you."  
  
Ginny stared at the clock if time was slow then this was nothing compared to slow. She taped her pencil on her desk and started into the coffee stain on Harry's shirt.  
  
"Hello earth to Ginny!"  
  
"W-What, oh sorry Harry I'm just brain dead I guess is all I can't think of anything to write thanks for letting me use you office. I don't see why Ethan wanted to kick me out for today, unless he's planning something? Dumb idea isn't it?"  
  
"You know for a writer you're doing more talking then actual writing down the words."  
  
"Oh very funny Potter, for a Star Seeker you sure are POINTLESS" She said pretending to be like Harry.  
  
Ginny looked back on the blank page that took a full two minutes to think of and started to cry out of frustration.  
  
"Ginny, stop crying what's the matter?" Harry said as he flung the teardrops out of Ginny's way.  
  
"I need to finish this book, I don't want to look like a failure in life Harry I wanted to be something and be proud of it too." The door creaked open to the house of Ethan and Ginny and all she could see was mixed rose pedals flooding the floor. She grinned and looked at the fireplace in front of the fireplace was an enormous box. She opened the box only to find each one a little smaller. This was really magical she had never known that Ethan would surprise her like this. What was the catch and at what price? When the last box found its way into her hand it was a ring box, circling with emotions she slowly opened it, it was empty and she turned to the door that was opening in front of her. There Ethan stood with a sly smile and holding a ring.  
  
"You better say yes."  
  
"Oh god Ethan hell I don't know."  
  
"I think its right and that's all Ginny, nothing more then us now, I feel it in my soul and I've been planning this for months now."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Just trust me, you have to."  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready..." Ginny said as she turned away, pausing for a moment she looked into his eyes and saw that he really meant it and that fate was turning the wheel towards her.  
  
The music around her came quickly and Ethan started to sing. Ethan was a star singer in the magic world and ever word meant something.  
  
"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"  
  
  
  
* A single tear rolled down Ginnys' face and a quick response* Because her emotions took notice and everything swirled around her, her heart was jumping out of her skin and she knew that she wanted to be with him.  
  
"Ethan I will marry you"  
  
Preparations for both weddings have come to the point of rush hour in their lives. Each hopping for more time and picking the perfect settings for their match made in heaven. For Draco and Emma they picked a New York hotel that was once visited before. The roses they picked meant cherishing friendship (pink and yellow). For Ethan and Ginny they picked daisies for their wedding in England at Hogwarts. Days have flown and moments seem like memories. It was a quiet fortnight in England were Draco and Emma were having their engagement party as the first sign of snow came down, inside the hotel Draco and Emma were just ordering and all the relatives were ready for a night to remember.  
  
"Alright everyone I'd like to take this time to buy everyone more drinks, no really I'm the best man and the best friend and I should be saying the best man speech. So here it goes:  
  
"Roses are red and violets are blue, if I were you man I ran fast before I take your wife, Alright I know that doesn't rhyme and all but I wish you the best of luck and I'll give you a head start buddy".  
  
Everyone laughed and Draco whispered something to Emma before getting up to take the floor.  
  
"Thank you very much, I have an announcement to make which is that Emma and I will be having the wedding in New York. We decided to make it soon so we will be leaving to New York in a few days, anyone who would like to come with us is welcomed to. Everyone gasped, the setting was going to be England and fate had picked it there, nobody know why the picked that spot but just agreed to all go to New York.  
  
Tap, Tap, Swoosh, Bang!  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss, didn't mean to pour that coffee on your paper."  
  
"Whatever, IT WAS ONLY A NOVEL!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Today was not going good, the taping of the pencil the swooshing of the waitress walking and the bang and crashing of the hot coffee spilling unto the paper that was not so blank, she finally got inspiration and it was swimming in a puddle of hot coffee.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Hey Gin's what's up?"  
  
"No the question is what is down?"  
  
Her Best friend looked down and saw her pages full of brown. Lifting the pages and pouring the coffee into her cup she said.  
  
"At least you get free coffee."  
  
"Maybe its just pre-wedding jitters, God Sophia, sometimes I don't know if I want to marry this man."  
  
"Gin's stop saying that, you're going to marry him and that's that. Now let me see that ring."  
  
Showing her she turned her face away, she looked up at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.  
  
"Shit Sophia it's almost my birthday now let's think what happened one year ago today?"  
  
"Your other birthday?"  
  
She paused and thought back during the time of when she meet Draco. Before saying anything she came up with something.  
  
"I was in New York and that was it."  
  
She didn't want to tell Sophia what had happened when fate picked the course, she knew what had happened in his life and she had kept it for a year now.  
  
Walking slowly home to her house she thought of Draco. All she know that she wanted to remember was that Draco had a lover before and something had happened, fate was just around the corner pulling the love ties against each other. She knew everything that went wrong and why but she didn't want to think that he was one of her kind. Even if this made her feel better she didn't want to cry during her birthday. When she got home the lights were off and she was flooded with streamers, friends, and balloons. Everyone screaming "Surprise" to her.  
  
"Ethan you shouldn't have" She screamed to him as everyone decorated her with decorations and birthday crown. Sophia stood there next to Ethan grinning broadly and giggled at the look on Ginny's face. All she said was one little remark.  
  
"You're so opening my present first."  
  
The night was rewinding the eyes were blinking. Ethan was always so sweet to her making her smile. Like last Valentines Day Ethan had asked Professor Lockhart if he could use some Dwarfs dressed up like Cupids, and then sent her on a hunt to the most romantic island where Ethan and Ginny spent the weekend. Lockhart who had lost his memory got it back just two weeks before Valentines Day. They had everything they needed, and as the middle of the party came to a halt Ethan began to sing. "There were birds in the sky  
  
but I never saw them winging  
  
No, I never saw them at all  
  
till there was you...  
  
There were bells on the hill  
  
but I never heard them ringing  
  
No, I never heard them at all  
  
till there was you...  
  
Then there was music...  
  
And wonderful roses...  
  
They tell me...  
  
In sweet fragrant meadows  
  
Of dawn....  
  
And dew....  
  
There were birds in the sky  
  
But I never saw them winging  
  
No, I never saw them at all  
  
Till there was you...  
  
There were bells on the hill  
  
But I never heard them ringing  
  
No, I never heard them at all  
  
Till there was you...  
  
Then there was music...  
  
And wonderful roses...  
  
They tell me...  
  
In sweet fragrant meadows  
  
Of dawn....  
  
And dew....  
  
There was love all around  
  
But I never heard it singing  
  
No; I never heard it all  
  
Till there was you...  
  
Till...there was you."  
  
Ginny snorted as she was pushed on to the stage, she was going to sing a song that really meant something between Ethan and Draco. You could call it the battle of the males. Because for that year she thought of Draco from time to time, she never told Ethan but this was for both of them, if only she could see Draco one more time.  
  
  
  
"Who can say where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
Only time...  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say why your heart cries  
  
When your love lies  
  
Only time...  
  
Who can say when the roads meet  
  
That they might be  
  
In your heart...  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
  
If the night keeps all your heart  
  
...night keeps all your heart...  
  
Who can say if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time... "  
  
Only time will show where to go to, and this is why she wanted to go back to New York. To Macys' where it all began and sometimes that fate will not ask why but push us out the door. "See you tomorrow all!"  
  
Draco said as he walked out of the Law Building into the clear December morning, and looked at his watch. He had just enough time to go down to the Golf Range and shoot some golf balls. The new "golf box" was designed to just shoot some and then each have your own square. Walking up to the top box her heard voices.  
  
"Hello Ginny so how was England?"  
  
"It was great, my boyfriend and I loved it so much."  
  
He paused and listened closer, was this Virginia that he had mat a year ago, and why was she golfing at this year round golf box?  
  
"Well have you heard from that guy, you know the one?"  
  
Was he the one? Should he go and see who it was? He did and saw an over weight lady standing right next to the stairs to her friend. She looked just like Virginia but it couldn't have been. He walked to his box and began his solo game of golf.  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
Sigh "What a day, what a day." Draco said out loud in the taxi on his way home. The traffic was unbearable as he drummed his fingers on the door he opened the window to let some air in. A bicycle stooped and leaned against the taxi door. He looked up as the man started to sing.  
  
"Virginia I love ya you know it. YEAH YEAH"  
  
Draco turned to the taxi driver and gave him the money and got out, what was this? Virginia at the golf box? Virginia with the bike man? But it was too late to think he had a haircut appointment to go to before meting up with Emma at home, he promised Emma that he would get a haircut before the wedding but he waited to long.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy seat right her and she'll be right with you."  
  
Draco picked up a magazine and started to read it, just then a stranger came up and asked him what type of haircut he wanted.  
  
"Where's Tammy?"  
  
"Oh well she's sick today, I'm Virginia but you can call me Ginny."  
  
"No thank you Virginia, goodbye." Meanwhile back at St. Mango's Hospital Minkia sat up as fast as lightning as though something was pulling her towards someone, she couldn't' remember anything that had happened and why she was here, she had been her longer then she thought. She started to panic and sweat ran down her face. A nurse in the room stood there staring at her. She knew that Minkia needed to go but why was she sitting up. Minkia began to cry, and then she looked up and moved her eyes slowly to the nurse. The nurse was frozen stiff. Minkia screamed two words and then her energy knocked her out for several hours.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
He ran out the salon as fast as he could, this had to be the last that fate was leading him towards, he ran fast at a blink of an eye the clock was turning, and time would tell the destiny of all.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Answer to Previous Questions:  
  
-Is to get Draco really her destiny? Fate will tell. -Will fate get it right this time? Well does it seem so? -What is up with Draco and his past? Ginny as said a few things. -Will Ginnys' Eye Reading prove otherwise? It has said a few things already. -What will the 2nd chapter reveal you've read it! What do you suppose?  
  
While you wait you can answer these Questions:  
  
-Will Draco meet Ginny again?  
  
-What about that court case?  
  
-Who's wedding first?  
  
-What will the 3rd chapter reveal?  
  
: Plays Music:  
  
Oh my god this chapter was SO fun to write, and I made a new record! Six pages in three hours! So those three pages (Front and back) of notes turned into seven notes in the next week. Now I wanted to share with you Draco's proposal because I came up with it Thanks to Jen and Lia who helped with the cutest ideas. Lots of thanks! Isn't it cute? Stilling wishing I could write more for this chapter but something's have to stay the way they are. I wanted to make this chapter perfect so it took 5 days to write! It went smooth with Fiction Alley the last time because grins I actually had no grammar or spelling mistakes! So I guess this chapter didn't take FOREVER, now did it? (Unless you include the part of re-editing so I can make it so cute). I have to finish up my nuffler jobs and all but its all good, for school I had to come up with names and I'd like to give a big dedication to Aly for helping me with my names and all. Now a most important information tidbit is that I have to tell you that I'm putting in the court case so that my fiction isn't five chapters long, and there is many clues between the lines. Also I'm having Draco and Emma go to New York because if I didn't have them do that it be SO confusing if you've seen the movie.  
  
Thank you so much to Rebecca Padfoot for staying with pre-writing, writing, betaing with me during this time of planning. I would like to thank my new Beta Reader Unicorn_Magic for talking the job on headfirst this chapter is for you. Also during the two days Saturday and Sunday I started writing and pre-writing I was writing the dialogue for the characters and when I really was getting into the speech each character's voice was different from the rest. That's what you get when you're really dedicated about your work. ^_^ I'd also like to dedicate this to my first beta reader Celina87 who is recovering from surgery as we speak, please get better and this one is also for you!  
  
Also about the "past" of Draco. Ginny knows everything that happened, and I know your dying to know what it is, but your going to have to wait a while. All the hints will lead from the court case to the "eye" of Ginny, Wait that's was a clue wasn't it? ^ _~ Also I want you to keep an eye out for the 2nd to last paragraph because that might come in handy if your trying to figure it out. I guess you can call this a Romance Mystery, but I'm so glad that Jennifer came up with the suggestion of it. It is going to be very cool and I just came up with another thing to do for my sequel during English today!  
  
This fiction is going to not follow the movie word for word because I want to give you an insight into the characters lives and its really sad I know but its worth it. I've never written story that turns out this way but its something that I wanted to write at my age because its something that I've really been looking forward to. This story will never leave you because of Ginnys' eye so stay tuned for a while because it's going to be in the last few chapters!  
  
I'd like to make a correction in my author's notes from last time. I said ".I've had this characters stuck in my behind for a long time." I'm sure you all got a laugh out of that, what I truly meant was "I've head these characters stuck in my mind for a long time." So I hope that you won't think of me as a real joker with me work :That's funny really it is : So I'm setting here already drawing conclusions to the end of the novel and its not even half done. I love writing and a lot of people have inspired me become a writer as I grow older. The major to minor insights to my characters are really with me twenty four seven and its so cool! Also I just want to tell everyone that this story will not be turning into a "Song fan fiction". I had to put those songs in there because they're really important to me.  
  
Thank you again to Miramax films and I've decided something, if I come up with my own plots they seem to be based on stories already made. Talk about good plots? So I'll be using some movie plots because I always love movies and I've been inspired. There are some really great quotes from the movie and from my own mind! And this chapter actually turned out to be longer then the first one. I feel that I should give you some character history from me to you, and don't tell me that English doesn't teach you everything? So here it goes and please take note of this.  
  
Ginny Weasley- Age: 21 years old Birthday: December 20th She is from a poor family but this doesn't stop this girl when she's on the go. She can look into a person's eyes and tell their past if something tragic as happened.  
  
Draco Malfoy- Age: 22 years old Birthday: January 19th Coming from a wealthy family he was supposed to be turned on by the dark side. What will he pick?  
  
Emma Smith- Age: 20 years old Birthday: May 5th From a wealthy family she became a lawyer, she takes proud in her work and doesn't let enemies get passed her. She still has an evil side.  
  
Sophia Eve- Age: 21 years old Birthday: October 13th She can be unreal sometimes, she is both creative and out of this world, she is in to out of world things and she is Ginnys' best friend. Also during the course of this fiction I will be not taking long with my chapters because I just got diagnosed October 1st 2002 with Hyperthyroid. But everything will be fine, just to let you know. It has also come to my attention that I only dedicated my chapter to a few of you of my friend and beyond so I would like to take this time to make a big thank you: My mom Celina Rebecca Unicorn Magic Wizzie PaGi NatNat Mollie Chaos Melissa Brittney Luke David Sean Kendra Jennifer Lia Beanie Jennie Sarah JIG EEK Aly Kathleen Justine Ashley Brad Drama Clan *Iol* And a big thank you to: Tari Liz R. Moonyisthemadnote Miss Cora For leaving cool, kind reviews to the 1st chapter!  
  
  
  
Those are just some things because I really don't want to spoil it for you. I your still really confused about something in the story you can e-mail me at sabrina8687@yahoo.com or sent me a private message, all readers/writers that do will receive a praise on my author notes. But there hasn't been anyone so no praise yet except for Unicorn and Rebecca! ^ ^. Well this sums up my favorite chapter and if you would like to read this BEFORE Fiction Alley puts it up then you can sure read it on Fan Fiction dot net. My user name is wizardgurl1650 and you can always read chapters uploaded first there before sent here, just because I actually learned how to use it tonight. Thanks Amy! I'm a true Fiction Alley Parker but I'm just going to be uploaded it twice. So you know that one chapter that took FOREVER to make and it wasn't submitted I think I'll re-try Fiction Alley and then try Fan Fiction dot net. Well thank you all so much for reading this and stick around for the next chapter! Because sometimes thinks that you might think that will happen don't really. By the way I'm proud to announce that I actually took me many years I saw Casopea on Friday, I was so inspired and so excited that I had to see it other six times. Just goes to tell you I'm going to be really sad when the first part of Serendipity is though, but I might have two more sequels and other sequels and some more. Well stay tuned!  
  
: Bows:  
  
ºSabrina Spelmenº 


End file.
